Stupid Kagecrack Conversations XD
by Himuchiki
Summary: yea yea stupid kagepro things XD it will be updated randomly X) ! ((includes cussing)) btw if you like this, look at my shuuencrack!
1. Shintaro SUP

**Ayano:** Shintaro

**Shintaro:** What

**Ayano:** Shintaro

**Shintaro:** What?

**Ayano:** SHINTAROOOOO

**Shintaro:** WAHT?! GODDAMMIT

**Ayano:** …

**Shintaro:** …

**Ayano:** …

**Shintaro:** …

**Ayano:** Hi….

**Shintaro:** Kuroha? Kuroha, where are you? Can you kill me please?


	2. WELP

**Kano:** Kido!

**Kido:** Yea? The food's almost ready….

**Kano:** KIDO THIS IS SERIOUS

**Kido:** ….Then say it…

**Kano:** SETO'S IN THE EMERGENCY ROOM

**Kido:** what?! Why?

**Kano**: HE WAS CHASING A DOE AND HE GOT HIT BY THE DOE'S MATE

**Kido:** THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME IN A WEEK GODDAMMIT


	3. OuterBOSScience

ChocolatoAlliance Requested: Outer Science Crack

**Kuroha:** Imma kill and kill and Imma da bosss!

**Shintaro:** You are NOT da boss

**Kuroha:** Why I'm not da boss?

**Mary:** Cuz I am the REAL boss, bitch, and you no touch mai fellow buddies #swag

**Kuroha:** …..Where's my negima?


	4. TATATARATAKANE-CHAMA

QueenofNekos8 Requested: Yuukei Yesterday Crack

**Kenjirou:** Takane

**Takane:** Yea?

**Kenjirou:** I have ur boyfie in my room

**Takane:** And what's that?

**Kenjirou:** In my bed _NAKED_

**Takane:** BE PREPARED TO TATATARA-DIE CUZ IMMA GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU (this goes with the tune, try singing it)

((I am so sorry))


	5. YoBANANA and the Very Brave SHOUNEN

**Kano:** I have a banana

**Seto:** So?

**Kano:** It's my friend ^v^

**Seto:** What?

**Kano:** It's name is Yobanana ^v^

**Seto:** Kano, are you even listening to me?

**Kano:** And it's my friend and I can kill you with it ^v^

**Seto:** I am a very brave shounen and you are only a banana so shut the fuck up


	6. MELONS (0wOOw0)

LifeLongOcean requested: Hibimomo Crack

**Hibiya:** Auntie, gimme that melon

**Momo:** Melon? You mean this melon?

**Hibiya:** No YOUR melon

**Momo:** What? My melon?

**Hibiya:** Yes, your melon

**Momo:** Hibiya, stop being a pervert or do you want me to otsukimi recital you again?

**Hibiya: **oH HEEEEEEeeell NO


	7. KanoKido? Or Kidokano? OWO

**Kido:** Kano

**Kano:** Hmm?

**Kido:** Let's do it

**Kano:** K-Kido /

**Kido:** Are you nervous

**Kano:** N-no… Kido, it's just, it's all a sudden you…!

**Kido:** Oh my, being shy aren't you? How adorable

**Kano:** I'm not!

**Kido:** Are you trying to…. Deceive me?

**Kano:** K-Kido / I-

**Seto:** * Seto noises* WHAT IS THIS MADNESS


	8. Mary's Bedtime Stories

**Mary:** Seto~

**Seto:** Yea?

**Mary:** Read me a bedtime story!

**Seto:** Okay, sure!

**Mary:** Here you go! This is the book, read it like it's really happening!

**Seto:** Mary the cover of this boo-

**Mary:** Read

**Seto:** This says Kanose-

**Mary:** Quickly read it

**Seto:** Mary, is this-

**Mary:** READ IT

**Seto:** I AM NOT READING YOUR TYPICAL BL BEDTIME STORIES

**Mary:** Aw, poo... ¬_¬


	9. World is Mary's

YukiGirl21 requested: Kuroha and Mary crack

**Kuroha:** Hey queen

**Mary:** If I'm the queen, you listen to anything I say right?

**Kuroha:** uuuuuuhm…. Technically yes, but by "Queen" I mean-

**Mary:** Your queen orders you to go fuck Kano

**Kuroha:** NO


	10. VERY important announcement(Hiyu0ki)

To the readers(please read the whole passage thoroughly):

Hello! This is Hiyu speaking. I just wanted you all to know I have finals coming up and I will not be updating for **4 weeks** or maybe even more. It depends because I also have a dance performance the following week after the finals and I will be going on a vacation to a certain country in Asia. I would have to get rid of my jet lack, adjust to the place, and plan my schedule so that will take a long time. I just wanted you guys to understand that I _am_ really busy these three or even five weeks so I will be on a break for a **long time**. I will not forget to update _once I am all adjusted and ready_. If I still haven't updated after 4 or five weeks, maybe it's because I don't have my computer with me or I went somewhere where you can't take your computer with you. I will also meet some old friends there so I _probably_ _WILL_ be hanging out the whole summer break. Please be patient and wait, I promise I will update again sometime in the summer. Thanks for the understanding and sorry for all the mess. Love all of you! have a wonderful summer and have fun!

From,

Hiyu0ki


	11. Poor Kido

Aeliia requested Hibiya walking in to the girl's changing room

**Hibiya:** There, there. Let's go in my room

**Kido:** Shit- Hibiya what the fuck!

**Hibiya:** …..Danchou, why are you here in my room changing?

**Kido:** THIS IS THE WOMEN'S CHANGING ROOM FOR GOD'S SAKE

**Hibiya: **Really? I see no women

**Kido:** FUCK YOU BOKU NO HIBIYA


	12. Me or Negima?

Mew SunsetStar requested Ene and Konoha

**Ene:** Konoha can you draw me?

**Konoha:** ...sure

**Ene:** Yay! ^w^

**Konoha:** Like this?

**Ene:** ….

**Konoha:** ….

**Ene:** ….

**Konoha:** ….

**Ene:** ….

**Konoha:** ….

**Ene:** ….

**Konoha:** …. Ene?

**Ene:** Konoha, that's a fucking negima, not me….


End file.
